


No One Messes With My Girl

by GothamGirl88



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Arkham Asylum, Don't care what the writers say Jerome is my joker, F/M, Fluff, Mention of attempted rape, Mini Fic, jerome valeska in Arkham, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothamGirl88/pseuds/GothamGirl88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jerome x Reader - in Arkham Asylum - Mini fic</p>
            </blockquote>





	No One Messes With My Girl

**No One Messes With My Girl - Mini fic**

**Jerome x Reader**

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * 

You flick through your magazine for the forth time that hour, sighing deeply as you read the same article again. 

The room was almost empty, only you and three other inmates inhabited the community room. 

This time of day was usually filled with, psych appointments and therapy sessions. 

You left eye stung from this mornings incident, the bruise starting to push it’s way through the skin. This proved to you that guards here really didn’t care. 

You were attacked by another inmate and despite the obvious injuries to you and your attacker, no questions were asked. 

He turned out to be a rapist. He was now sporting a thick, deep gash a down his face that was guaranteed to leave scar, courtesy of a blunt piece of metal you’d been secretly carrying ready for such an attack. 

You hear the door open and see movement to your right that pulls you from your thoughts, you smirk internally knowing who it is before you can see him clearly. 

Jerome. 

He was cute, in a complete psycho kind of way. But hey, it wasn’t like you were an angel either….why else would you be here? The way his eyes followed you around the room. The way he always had a smile. His laugh. That laugh echoed around the whole asylum, you could always hear it, and it was guaranteed to make you smile. 

“Good afternoon beautiful!” He beamed, hopping onto the chair in front of you. 

You close your magazine, propping your elbow into the table and lean on your hand watching him. He mirrors you, his eyes dancing with excitement that you were paying him attention. You always liked to tease him a little. 

“What can I do for you Jerome?” You see him frown, you know instantly he’d seen your eye, despite you pulling your hair down over it. 

He reaches forward and pushes you hair away to reveal your newly formed black eye. 

“Who. did. that?” He spat each word dangerously. 

“You see the gentleman in the corner with the new improvements to his face?” Jerome follows your line of sight to the inmate that was trying to look everywhere but at you and Jerome. 

His eyes darken, pure anger fills his features as he turns back to you. 

“Well, that’s some lovely work you’ve done there gorgeous. But he and I will be having a few words later” he strokes your cheek sweetly. He was one of the youngest inmates but he’d certainly made him mark on Arkham. 

You smile at him brightly, happy that he’d go to such effort. You glance at the guard who had his nose buried in his phone, ignoring all around him. 

You lean over the table meeting him half way, grabbing the collar of his shirt pulling him toward you and press your lips lightly to his. 

“Thank you” you whisper, his wicked smile engulfing his features 

“No one messes with my girl” 


End file.
